Mystéria
by Niche Canne
Summary: Un monde avec des secrets du passé. Plongé dans l'univers où la découverte est une source d'aventure.


Prologue

Notre monde est en perpétuel changement, depuis les temps immémoriaux la vérité oublier à était traquée par des personnes à la recherche de savoir, ils comprirent que leur héritage de la sagesse dissimulée dans les landes du passer était des plus surprenantes.

Ils relèvent plusieurs aires qu'a connues leur univers, un âge où la loi du plus fort était une règle absolue, un temps paisible a pris par sur cette ligne temporelle ou un autre moment qui retrace des événements inexpliqués allants des créatures mystiques au phénomène que la nature elle-même avait participé.

Malgré que le court du temps coule tranquillement, les souvenirs laissait derrière cette dernière fit une passion dévorante pour les rêveurs d'aujourd'hui , le secret de la vérité où les anciennes légendes ne demandaient qu'à raconter leur histoire si elle avait bel et bien existé.

On vit de plus en plus de mystère remonter à la surfasse qui donne de plus belle une détermination pour les enquêteurs , on parle même d'un tournant qui affecte l'histoire , un air où les rêves et la raison sont en collisions, où la vie de chacun sera destinée, selon son choix de découvrir un secret , on appelle donc ce temps qui vit naissance " le temps des mythes".

Les êtres humains qui sont pris de passion pour les mystères du passé prirent alors le chemin rempli d'embuche qu'est la découverte de la vérité.

Mais comme le monde ne peut pas laisser ces ombres être mis en lumière, plusieurs épreuves prises pour protection ses points d'interrogation, on ne peut expliquer pour le moment pourquoi de telle résolution mise en place par certaine personne a été une question obscure des plus intrigantes.

Pour les hommes se fut une source d'excitation, car s'ils réussirent à franchir l'obstacle le mérite et la richesse leurs tendent leurs bras, pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne fut pas capable de réussir au point que des rumeurs infuses parmi les simples gent comme une sorte de malédiction qui plane sur ceux qui rêvent.

A force de la persévérance des hommes, ils finirent par récolter la colère des éléments protecteurs qui se mirent à ce révolté , on récit des créatures inconnues détruisant tous sur leur passage même des phénomènes paranormaux se mêlent au chaos.

L'air de rêve vire au cauchemar, la vie pour les habitants fut si rude que tous les maux et la haine se sont tournés sur les pauvres aventuriers.

L'éspoir n'est plus il y a que malheure et désolation, la famine règne accompagné de la peur, la folie se faufile dans le coeur des victimes la perte de la race humaine est au bord du précipice qu'est l'éxtintion.

La dernière heure est proche, mais quand le coup de grâce venait à se faire sentir elle fit repousser par un petit groupe de personnes.

On ne sait très peu sur ces individus leur visage n'a jamais été vu par qui que ce soit ils sont la dernière force représentant l'humains enfin si on peut dire s'ils sont bien considérés comme tel, car leurs forces montrent qu'ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli.

Ils combattirent avec force pour repousser l'ennemie sans la détruire, on n'a jamais compris pourquoi ils n'ont jamais essayé de l'eradiquer, on suppose que ces personnes cherchent seulement à remettre chaque chose à leur place pour le bien de tout être vivant sur cette planète.

Après des années de batailles le groupe finirent de réparer l'erreur des victimes et pour que tout ce malheur ne se reproduise plus ils renforcèrent les protections naturelles à l'aide que les hommes de l' époque nommaient des miracles.

Bien que plusieurs personnes aient pris d'admiration pour ces personnes supérieurs à eux, ils suivent donc la voie de cette force, suppliant leur sauveur de leur apprendre la connaissance qui dépasse de loin les deux parties, ils érigent même des monuments à leurs noms, les idolâtres comme des divinités.

Un mélange de flatterie et de gène pris le pas pour ce qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à leur devoir , après mure réflexion ils finissent par aspecter pour la plus grande joie du peuple d'apprendre la base de leur compétence.

L'homme naquit aux files du temps une force supérieure, ils apprirent le dit miracle qu'il reformule par énergie, leurs vies repris une quiétude des plus serin.

Il fit qu'un jour où les sauveurs disparurent en laissant derrière eux un monde des plus paisibles qu'ils puissent leur offrir, les habitants reconnaissants furent donc entré ce groupe qui ne paye pas de mine face au danger dans une nouvelle catégorie historique : les légendaires .

Maintenant que le récit se ferme un nouveau s'ouvre avec leur aptitude fraichement acquise que peut bien faire l'homme et cela on peut l'écrire pour ne plus laisser de question sans réponse.


End file.
